quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge
Sarge appears in and is a playable character in Quake 3 Arena. As with all Arena Lords, Sarge is one of the challenges you will face in the Arena Eternal. Sarge is the first Arena Lord you'll confront, he looks slow but don't let that mislead you to the idea of that he's an easy bite. You will face him at the end of Tier 1 in the Power Station 0218 map. He favors Rocket Launcher on open areas and Shotgun in narrow corridors. Expect him to make corner jumps and Shotgun stings often. He rarely uses Railgun on skirmish but when he uses it, he can be fiercely accurate. He has high end turning speed and really fast reaction time with jumping move characteristics. This allows him to do twitching Shotgun stings mid-air and retaliating with Rockets easily at high difficulties. In the intro video of Quake 3 Arena, it seems like he's cornered by large group of Stroggs. He has a muscular build, all white hair and lots of gut reaction. Loves to smoke cigars; since Vadrigar can't be cheated in death he doesn't have to worry about his lungs, perhaps. His other names in chat lines are; "Old Man", "Drill-Master", "Hero" and "Jar-head". Description Grizzled and scarred by a lifetime of combat, Sarge rightfully claims to be a master of modern warfare. He's all the war-hero sargents you can think of rolled into one and has the arrogance to prove it. Perform poorly and he'll make you drop and give him twenty... Strategy When versing him you need a bit of skill and luck to beat him. Firstly get the Rocket Launcher and hold the Quad Damage/Regeneration Area and Light Armor(Yellow), crossroad from afar. Once gained player is virtually unbeatable but in a tight situation; a grizzled veteran like Sarge can give a challenge to anyone in his own home. This map is a unique one to contain two different power-ups spawning from the same point. After the first 2 minutes and onwards, Quad or Regen will spawn in exchange by 2 minute intervals. Don't let him grab one of the power-ups because Sarge uses them like they needed to. If he's armored and buffed be sure to grab one of the power-ups to force him back. When you frag him, he'll respawn with an instinct of seeking and grabbing the Rocket Launcher first. You can use this to your advantage, if you keep checking Light Armor gate and Power-up room to control the map. He'll find a way to sneak in that small room to grab Rocket Launcher, which will be the bait you use to corner and cluster fire him. Remember you are at the same risk when you enter RL room late, when Sarge is still at large and vital enough to seek you out. In tight corners he favors Shotgun to deal a sting to the face and holds the vital corridors with Rocket Launcher blasts. His corner jumps and shots are pretty accurate so be wary around the corners. Shoot one or two rockets to the other direction when taking a turn. Be on open areas and put a reasonable distance when fighting against him. Photo Gallery Sarge 1.png|Sarge in the Quake 3 Intro Sarge 2.png|Quake Live concept art of Sarge Sarge 3.png|Sarge's HUD Picture QUAKE SARGE (3).jpg Sarge 4.png|Sarge Crouching Quake Live Sarge (3).jpg|Quake Live - Sarge Sarge 5.png|Sarge's Taunts Sarge 6.png|Concept art of Sarge QUAKE SARGE (2).jpg QUAKE SARGE (4).jpg QUAKE SARGE (5).jpg roderic.png Quake - Live Sarge.jpg|Secret Sarge-Krusade model Quake Live Sarge (4).jpg|Sarge's secondary Costume Quake Live Srge (1).jpg|Sarge - Red Team Quake Live Srge (2).jpg|Sarge - Blue Team References Category:Quake III Arena characters Category:Quake III Arena bosses